The Battle Within
by Spirit of the Wind
Summary: [Complete] Love. Logic. Love. Duty. Love. Love. The battle within her will never cease unless she decides: is Kunzite really worthy, or is this another game? KunziteMinako
1. Torn

I don't own Sailor Moon 

The Battle Within: Torn

By: SpiritOfTheWind

I don't know why I accepted his offer. Do I really want to see him again? I couldn't decide. That man was my murderer, my lover, my everything, and my end. Was. And now? I don't know. My mind battles constantly with my heart. Which one should I follow? Logic, or love? Love, or duty? Love. Duty. Love. Logic. Love. Love. Why must it be so hard?

Mamoru keeps them in a velvet box. My emotions are in turmoil. Doesn't he hate them for what they've done? Of course. Yet, he respects them, protects them. What am I to think?

"Minako."

My heart starts to pound. It was his voice. I could smell his musky scent from where I was. My heart screamed relentlessly for me to forgive him. To run into his arms and accept his offered hand. Yet I couldn't. Wouldn't. Mustn't. I turn slowly. "Kunzite," I acknowledge.

He hadn't changed. The same platinum hair, the same icy eyes, the same impassive countenance. The same. It was I who had changed. Changed dramatically. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. I could see the pain and uncertainty in his eyes. I knew mine was a mirror image. "Please." His voice was a silky baritone, yet that note of desperation, note of regret was plain to the ear.

"What," I never knew myself to be this cold.

"You have changed."

"I see you have not."

"Will you forget what happened?" I could sense unease in his tone.

"Never."

Never. Never. Never. Such a cold word. So meaningful, yet empty. So sudden, so definite. So strong, yet weak.

"But I will forgive."

……………………………………………………

This is my first submitted fic! It's meant to have more chapters, but right now, I'm sticking with this. Please review. SpiritOfTheWind


	2. Goodbye

I don't own Sailor Moon

The Battle Within: Goodbye

By: SpiritOfTheWind

I remember everything. Everything. My lover, my betrayal, and everything in between. Minako. The name tastes so sweet to my lips. Yet my heart beats with doubt. Has she forgiven me? Does she hate me? Does she remember our love? I am restless. What am I to think? How I am to face her again? She will scorn me; throw my love back in my face. No. I will not let her do that. My pride is greater than any emotion I know. It has come between us before. Back then, she was just a distraction to me, something to use, then cast aside. But she clung to me, and that was what attracted me – she was resilient, and she never gave up. That is what makes a true leader, something I never really achieved. How guilty I feel now. I regret how I treated her. She was so strong, mentally, physically, emotionally. She still is, I can guarantee.

Then I saw her again. She had changed. But she was still beautiful. Sensual. Passionate. Headstrong. My Minako. Mine. Mine. Mine. I called to her, hoping she would understand how I've longed for her to be in my arms again. But her voice sank my heart. It was curt. Blunt, completely devoid of any emotion. It reminded me of how I used to speak to her.

"Please. You must understand. I…I didn't know what I was doing!" I had never sounded so desperate before.

"You knew well enough. Beryl simply surfaced the darkness of your conscience."

"I was human. Humans are not perfect. No one is entirely pure inside."

"That is still no excuse to betray your liege. You swore on your life!"

"And I died. I broke my oath and I was killed. Later, Beryl resurrected my spirit, and used it to fight against you. Don't you see? That general was Malachite, my dark side!"

"But before you died, you killed me! I loved you! Were you so blind you didn't even recognize me?" She was almost delirious now. I ached to reach out and comfort her, but I knew she would shake me off.

"I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' isn't enough. 'Sorry' will not mend my scars. 'Sorry' will not pay for the hurt in my heart when I saw you turn against us, you and Nephrite and Jadeite and Zoisite. Kunzite, I am naïve anymore. I will not fall for you anymore. I am sorry, but it's finished. I never want to see you again." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I knew she meant it. And I knew it killed her to utter such harsh words.

"Goodbye, Kunzite," she whispered, before turning and running out of the room, the building, and my life.

If I had been human, I would have cried. I would have sobbed like a child, pride be damned. If I had been human, my heart would have broken, and the only person who could help wanted nothing to do with me.

"Goodbye, Minako," I was fading fast.

Yet I knew this was not the end. No. It was just the beginning.

……………………………………………………

Ok, review and tell me which one of you cried. Or maybe it wasn't that good yet … (considers). Lots of thanks to 'trp0522': your review was very encouraging, being my first. See ya all soon! SpiritOfTheWind


	3. For Minako

I don't own Sailor Moon 

The Battle Within: For me, for my future, for Minako

By: SpiritOfTheWind 

The Crown Arcade was as popular as usual. Groups sat in circles, gossiping and carrying on about whatnot. Everyone seemed content. Everyone, except a certain golden haired girl. Me. I sat stiffly, knowing if I didn't keep up the façade, I'd break down, and it was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want to believe Kunzite had, in five minutes, broken the mask I had built and kept on my face for the last five years. I knew I still loved him, but the trust that usually accompanied that love was in pieces under my foot. He broke my trust the minute he raised his sword against his liege. It had shattered my heart to see him announce the coming defeat of the Moon Kingdom. I knew I had to end our relationship, that's saying if we had one, or I would be hurt again. This time, I might not be able to take it.

"Mina!"

I let a small, fake smile grace my lips. It wouldn't do for my friends to try and change my mind. "Hey Ami, Mako, Rei. Sere."

Ami stopped, looking concerned. She placed her petite hand on my forehead, "Are you all right? You don't look too good."

"Yeah, I'm … I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

But I knew it was a lie. How can I feel all right if my interior was being consumed with bottled up sorrow? I hate lying to my friends. But life is too short. It wouldn't be right for them to waste theirs on my problems.

……………………………………………………

She never noticed Rei looking at her strangely, then close her eyes as she went into a trance…

……………………………………………………

"Endymion."   
"What, Kunzite?"   
I took I deep breath. I didn't usually ask people for favors, "Could you please turn me into a human, permanently?" I could already sense his shock.   
"Why?"   
"I'm afraid I have to keep that to myself." 

"Then I'll respect that. But if you turn again, I will have no choice but to kill you."

I was hurt that my prince thought so lowly of me. Why couldn't people forgive? Forget? What do they know of mind-control? "You have my word." I knew he still didn't trust me. The last time I swore to my prince, I destroyed his kingdom.

I felt him assess me slowly. I held my breath. Please. Please. For me. For my future. For Minako. Please.

Then I saw him open his mouth.

"All right."

……………………………………………………

I finished the chapter! (does a victory dance) Well, I have so many other stories planned, and can't wait to put them into motion. But I can't be sure. Anyway, review (please), thank you!


	4. The Truth

I don't own Sailor Moon 

The Battle Within: The Truth

By SpiritOfTheWind 

"_Isn't it hard to have a bundle of curiosity for a princess?"_

_Minako, startled, turned to stare into grey-blue eyes. She chose her words carefully, "Of course, general. I'm sure you're job just got harder; Endymion is quite devious."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "And how would you have known that?"_

_She smiled, "That's for me to know, and you to find out…_

_Thus began a friendship, that blossomed into affection, that blossomed into a love that was so strong, it was continued in many a lifetime. But it was not strong enough._

……………………………………………………

_The dead and dying was not a sight to behold. Minako stood alone amidst all the havoc. It shouldn't have ended like this._

"_Minako."_

_No. That voice. No. It can't be! Why?_

_Curtly, she returned, "Kunzite."_

_His eyes were strangely blank, and his stance rigid, like he was being controlled. Indeed he was, but she was oblivious to that._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?" he laughed, "The Moon Kingdom is weak. All the planets are weak. Only Earth is capable of ruling. You are a leader, you should know this. Join me. Then we can end this."_

_For a few minutes, she was tempted. She loved Kunzite. Why not? It was true, Serenity VIII was spoilt; she knew nothing of the importance of sacrifice. It was her fault that this came to be. But as Sailor Venus, leader of the senshi, she had sworn. She had sworn on her life to protect the Moon Kingdom. And she will do it to the end._

"_You are the weak one, Kunzite, or should I say, General? Evil will never triumph…"_

_With that began the hand-to-hand combat of the two most skilled fighters in the cosmos. Thrust. Parry. Left swing. Engage. Thrust. Parry. Right swing. Overhead swing. Block._

_Why, Kunzite? Is your faith really that shallow? Do vows mean nothing to you? Is love only a game? Am I only a passing fancy? These questions chased each other around in her head, driving her insane. Tears streamed down her face as she swung her sword at her love, her enemy, her everything. He blocked it easily, and before she could react, he sank his blade into her exposed stomach._

_She turned her face, "…But no matter what you do, I will forever love you. Forever and forever. I'm sorry it has to end this way…" She drew up the last reserves of her strength, and plunged her sword into Kunzite's unprotected belly._

_When the cold metal pierced his stomach, the darkness in his mind suddenly lifted. He saw the sword in his hand, dripping with blood. Minako's blood. With a cry, he flung himself at her. _

"_What have I done?"_

"_I love you Kunzite."_

"_Please, don't die. Don't leave me!"_

"_I will never. I love you." And thus the death of Minako, princess of Venus, warrior of the Silver Millennium, leader of the senshi._

_Kunzite knew he was dying. "I love you, my Minako. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I'm sorry I had caused all this. I'm…"_

_And he laid himself beside his love, and closed his eyes._

_And it was by these actions that the Silver Millennium, unbreakable, invincible, forever strong, finally fell._

……………………………………………………

Rei opened her eyes. Now she knew the truth.

……………………………………………………

Who liked it? I liked it. Review and tell me what you think the next chapter should be. Thanks! SpiritOfTheWind


	5. I remember

I don't own Sailor Moon

I don't own Pride and Prejudice

The Battle Within: I Remember Now

By: SpiritOfTheWind 

"Mina."

I turned sharply, stunned that Rei could creep up on me without my knowledge. Was I that deep in thought? "Hiya Rei." I called on my acting skills, trying to put on a happy face.

"Drop it."

Stunned, I gasped, "What?"

"Drop that act. You don't need to hide, I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Tell me. Everything."

And so I did. I told her everything, from Mamoru's proposal, to meeting Kunzite, to my leave of him. Involuntarily, tears began to roll down my pale cheeks. One, then two, then three. Soon, I was crying fully into Rei's shoulder. Tears were like a temporary relief to me, letting out bottled emotions: anger, resent, pain, sorrow. If only it was permanent.

Presently, Rei said softly, "You forgot something."

"What?"

"When Kunzite killed you, you forgave him. You promised to love him, whatever he did."

"I did forgive him in this life. I told him I was willing to forgive, even though I wouldn't forget!"

"But you don't love him. Do you? You promised to."

I don't know what to say. My head tears me one way, but my heart pulls me back. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. I want to scream. "I…I…I don't know. I don't know what to think, what to feel." _What to say to Kunzite should I meet him again._

"He still loves you."

"That's because his good half was shut away since the Silver Millennium. Of course his memories would be stronger."

"True love is a love that spans all time. Do not give up. If he loves you, he will accept you. If you love him, you will forgive."

I fought back another flood of tears. _What am I to do? Forgive him, or not? Love him, or reject him? Accept him, or cast him away?_

"Minako."

That voice! It was… It was…

"Kunzite," I breathe, "Kunzite."

"Why did you come?"

"Because I love you."

"But I rejected you! How can you still love me if I told you to go?"

"We will never understand true love, so we do not try."

……………………………………………………

I remember feeling like this before. I remember the sensation of being in his arms. I remember his voice, soothing, aching with emotion. I remember everything.

And I remember being loved by a certain, silver-haired man. Two thousand years ago, and now. We have been through many trials. His pride, my prejudice.

True love is a love that spans all time.

I know that now.

……………………………………………………

O yeah! Now for the epilogue. PLEASE REVIEW! SpiritOfTheWind 


	6. Epilogue

I don't own Sailor Moon

The Battle Within: Epilogue

By: SpiritOfTheWind

There was a single picture on the otherwise bare wall. Though the house was empty, covered in dust from over the years, the picture remains, untouched by age. The frame, entwining vines in gold and silver, was fixed over a single picture. There was a silver-haired man there, and two women. One had long golden hair the color of the sun. Her face was striking, and shining with pure joy. In her arms was a girl, about twelve years old, with light blue eyes and silvery-blonde locks. She was as beautiful as her mother, her eyes as intense as her father's.

Outside was an unkempt garden. Once, it had been exquisite, but now, there were only two trees standing beside one another, overlooking the tranquil beach. The trees are in full bloom now. One had golden flowers, and the other, silver. The branches were so closely entwined, it could have been mistaken for a single tree.

And engraved in the wood was a sentence: 'True love is a love that spans all time'.

Many visit this two-tree. Her child, grandchildren, great grandchildren… They would gaze upon the graves beneath the trees and say, "Even in death, Minako and Kyle are inseparable. The trees that grow upon their graves have entwined so tightly together, the other would perish if it were separated from it's twin. As Minako and Kyle were. Now they will never leave each other. They are together. Now, and for all eternity."

And I look down from my place in the sky, and rejoiced that I had accepted Kunzite.

True love is a love that spans all time.

I know that now.


End file.
